Human
by The-Other-Ghostwriter
Summary: The Major was human. He really was. But there was only one day out of the entire year that he actually FELT human. No pairing. Listened to "If I Closed My Eyes Forever" by Ozzy and Lita Ford while writing this.


_Yes. Another one. This one has some emotional back tones to it, based on a Millennium RP. I listened to If I Closed My Eyes Forever by Ozzy and Lita Ford. Enjoy._

**Human**

It was a gray day, the air was sharp and cold and a light snow was falling. In the midst of the cold air, a lone figure slowly treaded the shallow snow, ignoring the sharp wind and snow around them. After a few minutes of walking, they finally stopped and raised their head and lowered their coat hood, looking at the gray sky with golden eyes.

Major Montana Maximillion, known just by 'Major', was alone today, unaccompanied by neither the Doktor, nor his Captain. Not even the little cat boy Schrodinger was anywhere to be seen. That was because they knew that this was the one day out of the whole year that he wanted to be completely alone. The one day of the year everyone in Millennium took a small holiday.

The one day of the year he never smiled.

This was because it was an anniversary for him.

The Major always liked to remind everyone that he was human, despite any talk otherwise. It didnt matter that he still retained his 27-year-old youthful appearance. It didnt matter that he was 99 percent mechanical, courtesy of his Doktor. He was still human. But today....the day of December 13....was the only day of the year that he really _felt _human.

He supposed that it began years ago, back in the days of the War. He was still a lieutenant back then, and was in his early twenties. It began with a girl. The girl was unimportant, but like any man his age back then, he needed to get laid. It was not very glorious, not that he expected it to be. The girl was a virgin he came to find out, but he didnt really care. He cared for very little else than the war around him. Two months later, the girl came back to him with news.

She was pregnant.

The former Lieutenant didnt really broadcast that he was a man of some morals. Leaving a pregnant girl to fend for herself was not acceptable to him. He was currently working in his homeland, and he invited the girl to come live with him. The girl had accepted his offer, being that her parents threw her out on her own. So without forming any kind of attachment to her, he had sheltered her and took as much care as he could muster up for her. As he said, the girl was unimportant.

But as the months passed and the girl's stomach grew bigger, the former Lieutenant began to feel something. Not for the girl, but for the young being inside of her. He was growing used to the fact that he was going to be a father. He would often stay up at night, wondering what he would have. He would've liked a son to carry his name and to be a great soldier....or a daughter for him to dote upon and spoil to the best of his ability. He actually found himself smiling at the prospect of the birth of his child.

Later, in the sixth month of the pregnancy, he found out from his friend, the Doktor Avondale Napyeer, that he was to have a son. It filled his heart with a joy he had never felt before. He was going to be the father to a son. At that moment, he knew what he wanted to name the boy.

Adler. Adler Maximillion. _That_ was to be the boy's name. That very day, he bought his soon-to-be-born son a custom military name tag with _Adler Maximillion_ engraved into it. He found that he could not wait for his son to be born.

His joy was cut short and dashed into a million irreparable pieces just a week later. He didnt even know what had happened, for no one had any details. He was on his way back home when another soldier ran up to him with news--the woman carrying his child had been shot by a freak accident misfire. She was in this hospital.

Not caring a bit about the girl, and caring all about his son, he had raced to the hospital in time to hear from a Doktor that the girl was dead. And so was his son. As soon as those words left the Doktor's mouth, the former Lieutenant fell to his knees, his heart falling to pieces. His son was dead. He felt something fall down his cheek, and raised his hand to touch wetness.

That was the first and last time he had ever cried.

Being granted permission to leave for a few days, the former Lieutenant and Doktor Napyeer traveled to a location never disclosed to anyone else to properly lay his unborn son to rest....

The Major came to a stop before a simple tombstone sticking up from the shallow snow, and knelt before it. He brushed his fingers over the surface until the engraved words came into view.

_Adler Maximillion. _

_Mögen Dich Auf Ewig Die Flügel Der Adler Tragen._

There was no date of any kind.

The Major ran the tips of his fingers over the name of his son for a moment, his golden eyes transfixed on the engraving, unwavering. There he stayed for quite some time until he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag, which he opened and took out a small metal replica of an airship. This he laid in the snow in front of the tombstone, and with it out of the bag came a small assortment of metal toy soldiers. He carefully assembled these around the metal airship and then sat back as though to admire his handiwork before standing up. He stared down at the tombstone and the toys for a moment before standing at attention and saluting them.

_"Seig Heil, _Adler," he said, his voice thick with respect and emotion. _"Seig Heil." _He smiled at the engraved name of his son before turning and leaving the way he came. Silently. He had to get back to his troops and finish up his plans before heading to South America. The snow fell heavier as he left the tombstone in the direction of his own airship.

The Major was human. He really was. But there was only one day out of the entire year that he actually _felt_ human.

* * *

_Dont hate, I love the idea of a REAL human Major. So here we are._


End file.
